


Sweet Indulgence

by Calacious



Category: Tucked - Katy Perry (Music Video)
Genre: Blurring Reality with Fantasy, Infidelity as Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Yuletide 2020, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: It was just a fantasy. Perfectly safe, and healthy. Right? What happens, though, when fantasy becomes reality?
Relationships: Dotty's Broccoli Husband (Tucked - Katy Perry)/Dotty's Candy Lover (Tucked - Katy Perry), Dotty's Broccoli Husband/Dotty's Candy Lover/Dotty (Tucked - Katy Perry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Sweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildigunnur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide. I hope that you enjoy this!

[ Tucked, by Katy Perry ](https://youtu.be/8qFBUUN9N34)

It started off as a dream, and Dotty woke hot, sweaty and horny, fingers and toes digging into the sheets as she let reality slowly sink in, and the dream fall away. Then it became a wild fantasy that was never very far from her mind, though she kept it tucked away where no one else could see. It became her sweet escape.

She envisioned slipping away with her neighbor, indulging in her sweet tooth time and time again. On a mountain, an island, in the backseat of a car, at the Sugar Stop Motel...anywhere as long as she could lick her way to his sugary center, and make sweet, no holds barred love to him.

It was just a fantasy. Perfectly safe, and healthy. Right? 

Still, she looked over her shoulder, making sure that her husband and children were still gone when she completed the purchase that would help to skyrocket her fantasy life into a whole new level. Biting her lip, she clicked purchase, and sighed. Nearly vibrating with anticipation, Dotty touches herself, and closes her eyes, losing herself to another tasty daydream.

_ What Brocc doesn’t know won’t hurt him _ , she reasoned as she tucked herself away into bed, wearing nothing but her silk panties. 

It was the afternoon, Brocc was at work, the children were at school. The window was open. There was a gentle breeze that brought in the heady scent of her neighbor as he worked in the yard. 

_ Time for a little afternoon delight _ , Dotty thought as she clutched her purchase and slipped it into her panties. She turned it on, and bit down on her lip.

Closing her eyes, Dotty imagined licking the saccharine sweat off of Candy’s muscular arms, and kissing him beneath the heat of the sun, the two of them melting together into one, big gooey mess. She gasped, and arched her back, the vibrating toy she’d purchased a week ago, paired with the fantasy, had her digging her toes into the mattress, and coming harder than she had in a long time.

She lay there, basking in the afterglow for a few minutes when she heard the sound of a car pull into her neighbor’s driveway. Curious when she heard her neighbor speaking with another man, whose voice was too low to really catch, she clutched the bedsheet around herself and crept over to the window to take a peek.

Her mouth gaped open when she saw that the other man was her husband, and she held her breath when Brocc grabbed a handful of Candy and started kissing him as though desperate. When Candy slapped Brocc on the ass, and then squeezed it tight, it was enough to shake Dotty out of her state of temporary shock, and she stood still, watching.

“Oh,” Dotty said, eyes growing wide as Candy shoved Brocc back against the hood of the car and pushed his knee between Brocc’s legs. 

Brocc’s interest was all too clear, and Dotty could not deny the way her heart beat against her ribcage, and her gut tightened in expectation, rather than horror. She moved to hide herself within the fold of the curtain when Brocc turned to look toward the house.

He said something, but Dotty couldn’t make it out. She thought she knew what it was, though. He thought she was out buying groceries, or running an errand. He wasn’t expecting her to be home, not when she’d parked her car in the garage after he’d left for work that morning.

_ What should I do? _ Dotty knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted to see, what she’d pictured in her head over and over again and dreamt about at night. She took another peek out the window, and smiled to herself when she saw Candy take Brocc’s hand and pull him toward the house. 

Would reality be as good as what she’d conjured up in her mind? There was only one way to find out, so Dotty quickly made the bed, and then hid herself in the closet, leaving it open just enough to allow her an unobstructed view of the bed. 

The sound of footsteps, and bodies crashing into walls, had Dotty trembling in expectancy even before the two men tumbled onto the bed. She watched her husband rip off Candy’s shirt, and it landed a few inches from where she sat, huddled in the closet, as one of her most close kept fantasies played out before her eyes.

Brocc’s shirt was the next to go, and then both of the men were naked. The sound of a slap echoed in the room, covering Dotty’s gasp. Brocc was instantly hard, and when Candy gripped him by the arms, and bent him over the bed, Dotty had to put her fist in her mouth to keep from making a sound.

The reality was definitely better than the fantasy had been. Dotty’s eyes were glued to the two men. The only thing that was missing was the jealous rage, and Dotty nearly groaned when she realized that it was her part to play. That of the jealous wife. 

She hadn’t realized that she’d been heard until the closet door creaked open, and Candy was staring down at her. Brocc looked horrified, embarrassed, and completely sated. 

“I’d say that it’s not what you think it is,” Candy said as he held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. “But that would be a lie.”

“How long?” Dotty managed to push the words out through lips that did not want to cooperate. Her body was thrumming with excitement, and her legs wobbled, and the toy she’d been clutching fell to the floor.

Candy’s eyes went to the toy, and he arched an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry,” Brocc said.

“Don’t be,” Dotty blurted out, blushing when both men turned to look at her. “I...” did she dare tell them what she’d been dreaming of for months now?

“What is it?” Candy asked, tilting her chin up with a finger. 

Dotty swallowed. “I want to watch you make my husband come undone,” she whispered. “And then I...”

Candy smirked, and Brocc’s mouth gaped open. He quickly recovered, though and searched her eyes, and relaxed at whatever he saw reflected in them. Maybe it was the fantasy she’d been indulging in for so long. Maybe it was the vision of Candy spanking him that had her guts twisting, and her body tingling for more. Or maybe it was acceptance.

“Join us?” Candy asked, holding his hand out for her to take. 

She liked the way Candy took charge, just as he had in all of her fantasies, and with the way that her husband blushed, Dotty knew that he liked it too.

Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed his hand, and let him lead her to a sweet release over and over again, blurring reality with fantasy. In the end, Dotty wasn’t sure if she’d imagined the whole thing or not, because she was tucked up in bed, in nothing but her panties, her vibrator buzzing away on the sheets beside her, and the scent of Candy wafting in through the bedroom window.


End file.
